These are special times
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: What happened after the end of "How the ghosts stole Christmas".


Date: December 29th 1998  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Email:cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
  
THESE ARE SPECIAL TIMES  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and the rest of the x-files cast don't belong to me. If they would, I wouldn't be writing fanfic and they would already be married and have a bunch of kids :-) They belong to the lovable CC, his company 1013 and all the big guys at Fox. No infringement is intended. I'm just using them for fun. Please don't sue me; I'm just a poor delusional girl.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: SR  
  
Keywords: MSR  
  
Spoilers: The fabulous season six episodes "Triangle", "Dreamland I and II" and my personal favorite "How the ghosts stole Christmas". This one needed a follow-up.  
  
Summary: What happened after the end of "How the ghosts stole Christmas".  
  
Author's Note: If you aren't a shipper and have something against Mulder and Scully being involved, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I just finished seeing "How the ghosts stole Christmas" and I had to make an alternative ending. Is it just I or does anyone think Mulder and Scully really love each other? Let's face it, Mulder told Scully he loved her in " Triangle" and the way they looked at each other in the desert scene in "Dreamland". And the end in "How the ghosts..." My heart was racing like hell. And if CC is listening THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. LET'S GET SOME ACTION.  
  
Second disclaimer: The song "These are special times" belongs to The Fabulous Celine Dion. No infringement intended.  
  
Dedication: I live in Belgium and season six would be on here during summer. I dedicate this to Anne who is so kind to send me the tapes and make a shippers life happy. Thanks Anne.   
  
And now on with the show...  
  
X X X X X X X  
  
THESE ARE SPECIAL TIMES  
  
  
  
Fox Mulder and his petite redheaded partner sat peacefully on the couch unwrapping each other's presents on this Christmas Day. That she wanted to spend this day with him had some meaning. He wasn't just a partner for her anymore. She was so much more. She was his best friend in the entire world and some ghosts had just made him realize that she was so much more. But they were wrong about one thing: he was not lonely. At least not anymore.  
  
Mulder smiled shyly when he opened his gift. He looked up at her and closed his eyes. She was smiling at him and this time it was a really special smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He swallowed really hard and tried again:  
  
"Thanks, Scully. I really appreciate this."  
"You know, Mulder, what else could I have bought you?! That's so... so you."  
"Why's that agent Scully?"  
  
Mulder held up his gift- a bag of sunflower seeds- and shook his head:  
  
"You know me too well, Scully. So open up yours."  
  
Furiously, Scully got the paper of her gift and started laughing. Mulder soon joined her:  
  
"What's that supposed to be, Mulder? A bell to put around a cow's neck?"  
"That's right. That way I'll never lose you again when we go ghost hunting."  
"How sweet of you. I'll remember that for next year."  
"Why? Are you planning on spending Christmas with me again next year?"  
  
She put her eyes to the floor and whispered:  
  
"I just might..."  
"You just might what, Scully?"  
"Never mind."  
  
Mulder lifted her chin and noticed tears threatening to fall down her face:  
  
"What's wrong, Scully? If this is about not being with your family I'll understand. You don't have to sit around here you know. Go and join them."  
"You are my family, Mulder. Don't you wanna be with me?"  
"There's no one I'd rather be with. You should know that by now."  
  
Mulder put his hand on her cheek and caressed her tears away with his thumb. She put her head on his chest and remained there until the tears had stopped. She could feel Mulder's hand on the small of her back. The heat burned through her entire body:  
  
"Thanks for putting up with me, Mulder."  
"Isn't that supposed to be my line, Dana?"  
"Could be, if that's what you think. But you are not...  
"Not what?"  
"I mean you are a nice guy and don't ever let anyone tell you have nothing to offer and stick with you only to prove you're wrong. I am here, because that's where I belong."   
"How about telling me what this is all about."  
"What happened up there, Mulder?"  
"I don't know, Scully. I can't explain it myself."  
"You can't explain it? That will be the first time."  
"There's a first time for everything, Scully."  
"I see. But who were those persons we encountered?"  
"Ghosts. They are the one everyone is talking about. They made a lover's pact to be together for eternity. That was the only way for them to be happy. Or at least that's what they thought until they met us. We have proven them wrong."  
"Would you care to explain it? I don't understand a thing you're saying, Mulder."  
"They thought they could make us believe we were lonely and miserable. I just didn't work out, because what we have goes beyond that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They loved each other, but they were not happy. Because they knew they couldn't be together for eternity. The one or the other had to leave some day. And they didn't trust the other on the other side of the world."  
"The other side of the world?"  
"Dead. That's why they had to die together. So they could keep and eye on the other."  
"I don't understand what that has to do with us."  
"Scully, what we have goes beyond dead. If one of us would die, we would still trust the other even if was gone. They felt we had some kind of bond. They were jealous of us."  
"Jealous?! But Mulder, they had been married for I don't know how long. How could they be jealous of what we have? We are not married and life for our work. Besides, we are two lonely people. Who could be jealous of us, huh?"  
"Them. We have each other Scully and envied us. We were a treat to them and had to go. They made us shoot each other to make us realize we couldn't trust the other, but they were wrong. As soon as they found out we trusted each other more that anything, they repaired their mistake."  
"Do you think they saw something we don't."?  
"Could be, but they wanted us to find that out by ourselves."  
"How?"  
  
Mulder shook his head:  
  
"I have no idea. Now, would you join me for a dance, agent Scully?"  
"There's no music, Mulder."  
"I know that. Let me put some on."  
  
Mulder went to the stereo and put a CD in the player. He offered Scully his hand when soft music filled the room:  
  
  
In these moments, moments of our lives  
The entire world is ours  
This entire world is so right  
You and I sharing this time together  
Sharing the same dream  
As the time goes by, we will find  
  
These are special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you  
  
With each moment, moment passing by  
We'll make memories that will last all our lives  
As you and I travel through time together  
Living this sweet dream  
And every day, we can say  
  
These are special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you  
  
These tender moments  
When heaven is so close  
These are the moments that I know  
  
These are special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share   
The special times are the times we share  
The special times are the times I share with you  
  
  
The music softly faded away. Mulder looked down at Scully and saw that she was fighting tears of her own. During the song he had been fighting tears of his own, when he realized he had almost lost her without saying how much she meant to him. Things had to change:  
  
"What's wrong, Scully?"  
  
It was a whisper and Scully could barely hear him:  
  
"I don't know. The song is so.... so us."  
"Us?!"  
  
Scully turned around and walked away from him and stared out of the window. She felt two strong hands around her waist and turned around in Mulder's arms. She looked him straight in the eyes. They had turned from a pool of hazel to a pool of green:  
  
"Tell me, Scully. Let it go."  
"I can't, Mulder. I don't wanna lose you over this."  
  
She looked at the floor and Mulder lifted her chin and came eyes to eyes with her. He put his head against hers and swallowed to get the tears away:  
  
"You won't lose me over this, Scully. You're stuck with me."  
"I thought you were dead, Mulder. And there are so many things I haven't told you yet. So many things I need to say. I..."  
"I know. Me too. I told you once in the hospital when I came back from the Bermuda Triangle and I meant it. I would tell you a million times over, but I don't wanna make a fool our of myself."  
"You meant it, didn't you?"  
"Of course. I love you Scully. Dana, I love you more than anything. And the fact that you came out here today has to mean something. Tell me I 'm not making a fool our of myself, Dana."  
"You're not, Mulder. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I told you remember, but you thought I was crazy."  
"I'm sorry, but it was just a shock to me. I had hoped to hear you say those words a long time ago and when you said it, I just thought..."  
"You think too much, agent Scully."  
"Would I also be speaking too much if I said something right now?"  
"You also speak too much."  
"Too bad. I'll speak anyway."  
  
Scully took a deep breath and looked Mulder straight in the eyes:  
  
"I love you."  
  
The biggest of smiles broke out on Mulder's face:  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, G-woman."  
  
Their lips met for the first time and it was a sweet and tender kiss. It only latest a few seconds when Mulder broke the kiss:  
  
"What Mulder?"  
"I'm under the impression we're being watched."  
"Oh just shut up and come here."  
  
Scully patted on the couch next to her and Mulder sat down. He laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips:  
  
"I love you so much Dana and I will make you happy. I promise."  
"I know. And now stop talking and start rehearsing for what we could be doing for a long time."  
"Right boss."  
  
Mulder closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her long and hard. He nibbled her bottom lip and felt her smile against his mouth. He put his arms around her and let his hands wander over her back, giving Scully Goosebumps. Mulder broke the kiss and looked at her:  
  
"Well, what are we having here? Does it do something to you Dana."  
"Mulder don't make promises you don't intend to keep."  
"Oh, but I will keep this promise if you want me to."  
"I just might hold you to that in the future, Mulder."  
  
Mulder gave her a small kiss on the mouth and spoke against her lips:  
  
"I hope you will."  
"You'll see. I love you Mulder and everything that goes with that word."  
"Dana, you just made me the happiest person on this world."  
  
Mulder got of the couch and kneeled in front of her:  
  
"What are you doing Mulder?"  
  
He took a velvet box out of his pocket and held it in front of her. She opened it and tears were streaming down her face:  
  
"Dana, will you marry this stupid fool, who has waited way too long to ask you?"  
"I don't know. This is all so sudden. I'll have to think about it. Okay, I'll marry you on one condition. Let me call you Fox."  
"No marriage then."  
"You hate your name that much?"  
"I do. But you honey, you can call me whatever you want. I love you and that means more than me than a stupid name."  
"I love you even more, Mulder."  
"You wanna fight over it?"  
"I do."  
  
And they did fight over it. A battle of the... tongues. And far in the sky two people were smiling to themselves. They had made their dreams come true. And they just had gotten themselves wings by making two lonely persons one. The also got one wish: Snow was falling from the sky and coloring the night in white.  
  
  
End. 


End file.
